I've Got Ya!
by Tonni G. dru
Summary: After Bill's undying love confession for Lily and quick getaway, he's being hounded down by a pissed off Brad. With all the Zing and foreplay Brad is about to show Bill how much of a hot loser he thinks he is.


**I've Got Ya!**

**Summary:** After Bill's undying love confession for Lily and quick getaway, he's being hounded down by a pissed off Brad. With all the Zing and foreplay Brad is about to show Bill how much of a hot loser he thinks he is. 

**An**: So I was watching reruns of How I met your mother, (don't judge me) and the idea _literally_ popped into my head...no I'm not Canadian. (laughs) anyway I watched the episode were Marshall and Lily got married, the whole ceremony and the scooter thing, so suffice to say my head was full of two particular guys doing it somewhere naughty. I may make an attempt to recreate some humour keyword "may", anyway proceed for some raunchy man-sex. P.s too much TV is not good. I'm a Fan-Fic author and I can very well make the characters gay if I pleased.

**Warning**: ...raunchy man-sex and you're usually wedding cliché 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own how I met your mother or the line of NPH's amazing line of suits. And this is going to be legend-wait for it- 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hey...nice hair bro, so you guys seen scooter?" of course this was asked by the completely shirtless brad who stood across the doorway taking up any much needed space for an exit, Starring indifferently at the groom to be with a center shaved hair. 

"Oh my gosh that guy is at my wedding?" said center shaved groom replied at the information he was given, from the tone it was obvious the groom didn't need any uncomforting presence at this time; well the half shaved hair was obviously part of the equation. 

"Not for long bro, not for long" and out went the stocky built brad, now hot on the tails on the amazing dodging scooter. As brad walked heavily across the hallways, the tried to steady his beating heart; He had gotten a glimpse of scooter or was it bill and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him and other parts of his body too. Groaning, he shook his head sharply in an attempt to get his head out of the gutter and profound images of warm male body pressed upon a wall with him behind; small hand above the wall within his and rubbing sensually...okay.

'Get your fucking head in shape Brad. Job: 'get scooter away from Lily and marshal's wedding'

Brad swerved around corners trying in the very least to avoid working caters. He had pummeled the chief chef, and he had no intention of dong to same with the fellow waiters. Not that he minded much walking around shirtless; well in this case suit-less, but he didn't to scare off too many people well in this case mainly scooter.

The flash of brown mahogany hair caught his peripheral. Zooming towards the direction, crashing one waiter aside; emergency issues called for desperate measure, the dashed towards the corner he saw the auburn suit edge towards. Brad rounded the corner only to come to a dead end with a checkered tie on the velvet rugged floor. He huffed angrily under his now heavy breath, that slimy sexy scooter or was it bill had slipped past him for the second time. 

Cursing ridiculously, his blood boiling for some action, he picked the checkered tie wringing it around his palm as he started walking back the way he came taking a different route, brad grinned widely almost attempting to chuckle, almost. It was frustrating but it made him extremely excited about catching his prey in this case. Zillions of things already coming up in his mind about what his was going to do with the lovely fellow...and his tie.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Bill did his toughest to avoid the big beastly bedeviling man after he had run tails away from lily's room. It was still so fresh, oh his beautifully lily that was off to marrying a man he was so sure wasn't better than him. Though that was debatable he was running from guy three times his size. He hadn't stooped to catch his breath, well except when he had paid off that waiter who had a matching hair as he did. All he had to sacrifice was his tie, coat and $50 not much considering he was still alive. 

Bill definitely didn't want to be caught, he would be booted off; worse he could get hit and that was something he really wanted to avoid, which was why he was escaping. No actually he trying to avoid something which was not to the best of his interest that wasn't unmanly now was it? Now the only problem with his "trying to avoid something that was not in his best interest" plan was that he couldn't find the frigging exit. He had rounded all halls, almost encountered Brad the second time and convinced he was running; no walking in circles. If he didn't find a door marked exist or some other waiter, he would be awarded with a black eye and bloody nose by the end of the day.

The front stairway was out of the question, after his coming out to Lilly and Barney and probably Brad about stopping the wedding; they would probably have some many security out there to nab him and beat the crap out of him. That he very well wanted to avoid thank you very much. Little piece of information tucked in his mind; he rounded another cream colored hallway. He was gifted with a view of the service entrance; he knew that because of the little arrow against the wall in the soon to be reached room with no doors.

Joyful he knew after that there would surely be an exit door. Hurrying to the open doorway, he would have made it inside the humbly abode which awaited him if not for the rock hard body note shirtless that instantly blocked his pathway. 

Bill's defense systems tried to kick in but it was far too late, he was already being pinned in a hard place literally. Strong hand around his waist held him tightly, and Bill tried to avoid thinking what that was doing to his libido.

Of course because he could plead for mercy or at least beg a quicker death with no torture, for he knew he must have frustrated and angered brad with all the maze hunting to find him; he was spontaneously spun so fast he couldn't get his bearing for a while but when he came to, he was hard pressed against creaming walls, his vision catching the exit door which now appeared miles away. Bill was distracted from that when the hard strong body pressed behind and hot breath warmed the side of his neck; if he leaned back closer he could definitely get the faint smell of crème liquor. 

His meager attempts of struggles were ceased by the harsh tugging of his hands upwards getting tied by his reimbursed checkered tie. 'At least he would be able to leave with it, if he survived that is' he vaguely thought. Harsh breaths fanned his now beet red cheeks, brad was taller than him with 2fts and couple of inches tall, maybe 3 or 4fts, he couldn't and definitely wouldn't calculate anything remotely except the hotness of his body by the second; so as it was, brad towered over, caging bill discreetly in check with no way of escape, not like his body was looking for one with its apparent reaction. Friggin' betraying body. 

"So scooter what is your purpose here at my bro's wedding well except to wreck it?" Bill craned his neck slightly backwards getting a full hint of crème liquor and dark chocolate, 'did they serve chocolate at the bar?' he had no idea. Anyway bill had no intention of answering and neither did he have any intention to getting closer to the warm body pressed deeply against him.

"What's that scooter, have nothing to say?" At this brad said; incredibly large hot hands grasped Bill's neck; one wrong movement and bill knew he would be nickered, the next words from Brad were not a request and bill knew he had better answer, that is after making a correction to the large man behind him. "Tell me". 

"It's not scooter anymore, its Bill". He replied in harsh breath with the little confidence he still had in his sleeve, which was dwindling by the second with every press of his neck sideways "And w-why I...I..Umm it was...uh-" Bill stuttered not out of nervousness but because a firm leg had found itself between his spread thighs and was nudging upward, giving pressure to his bottom; he was almost tempted to push back just to have a feel again. Bill couldn't form any words as he was already distracted lips nuzzling his neck, giving the barest of kiss, leaving him so hot and red in the face. 

The hand holding his wrist upwards loosened, leaving his hands totally unbound. Though his surprise was short lived when a strong hand encircled his waist and the other rounded his chest pressing their body together that he could feel the warmth radiating from brad. A loud moan escaped bill's lips without his permission when he felt Brad's engorged hot cock on his bottom. He had no idea Brad had the hots for men but that scarcely mattered now. Bill was way too horny to be in this kind of position, he was sporting sheen of sweat on his face and his own cock was already pressing along the fabric of his pants. 

"Bill is it..." A bite across his neck and thrust of some manly hips from behind the hot organ sliding along his clothed ass left bill raging hard, "so Bill...I ask again why are you here...?". 

Bill couldn't answer that when the hard hands were inside his shirt tweaking his rock hard nipple, tugging them hard and slow. He groaned and moaned like a bitch in heat, what was wrong with him he felt so hot his legs were quivering with anticipation he hadn't even been thoroughly touched and he was already leaking. 

Brad growled around his neck, kissing and tasting him harshly; fingers still tugging and tweaking his nipple hard. 

"Uuh...b-brad...ugh gods I don't k-know why...?" whining and moaning when his nipple received a harsh tug and his legs were spread further as the hard organ grinded against his bum. Bill didn't know whether to push further or backward both pleasures were just too good to pass up. Before he could form any other speech not that he was capable of anyway, deft hands worked his belt buckle amazing fast snuck into his pants grasping his throbbing cock giving it an upward tug he had no time to be surprised. 

Bill let out a gasp of both astonishment and pleasure though the latter presided. He was thrusting to the rhythm of the hand moving on his cock. Obviously brad wasn't intending on questioning him again since he was groaning and kissing every path of skin available on his neck and humping him from behind. Their body moved in slow languorous moves, bill didn't mind, though he let out a small whine at the pace the hand on his cock was going; he wanted brad to touch him faster and harder. Bill knew brad was aware of his needs since he was grinning; when his cheeks which had a faint blush rested against Brad's, though that didn't stop him from voicing his wants. 

"Mmm...Brad...faster...t-touch me harder...gods it feels so good..." obviously brad didn't agree as the slides on his cock stopped to give a pinch close to his slit that was already leaking precum. 

"I will until you tell me exactly why you came" brad' voice was incredibly husky like old rum. Bill let out an exasperated sigh which changed into a low moan when his nipple was tweaked and his cock grasped warmly, his breathing was coming in hard breaths and his heart rate was that of a marathon runner, bill didn't know why it was so important, but he would pretty much just say it to feel those hot hands and him again. 

Flushed cream face looked backed to brad, eyes hazy with unbridled lust. When bill spoke it sounded so parched with need. 

"uh...to be honest i-i umm came here today to try to prove I wasn't a loser back then with lily..." when he saw the confusion on brad' eyes he ducked his head down in embarrassment " I mean I'm gay and all but back then with Lily...I was a real coward..." wetting dry lips he continued..."After the years, I came here wanting to know for sure if that were true...asking if Lily could take me back...prove to myself the change made me real man not the coward loser who was in denial so much in coming out of the closet..." 

"And what if she had said yes?" 

"I didn't umm I didn't think that far, true I just wanted the relief that the first girl I dated after years doesn't see me as just scooter but a matured person..." a weary smile passed his lips as a let a sad little chuckle. "Well I guess that didn't work I ran away from you on first sight afraid you would crush me or something, I didn't even think it-" Bill's words were cut off by the hard pressed lips against his.

Brad was kissing him and not the slow sweet romantic one but the demanding submit to me kind that made knees buckle, and he did submit to the languorous kiss. Tongue that had way swept pass his lips beforehand tasted him, filled him and made him moan in ways he hadn't. He moved closer to brad, angling his head for better fill of crème liquor that oozed from brads taste buds, his hair was fisted and lips smashed closer without a care of the world. This up-close bill could smell the man's scent, he smelt of pine needles and sweat, manly sweat which made his body all the more quivering in need as his mouth was consumed with such no corner left un-tasted rubbed against his. Bill wished he could remain like this, in brads arm letting his breath be kissed away literally.

They parted breathing harshly as they regained their breath, bill opened his eyes which he had no idea had been closed as he stared back at brad; his black sleek hair, sculpted jaw and toned face, amber eyes shaded in heavy lust which he knew was reflected back on his own and he knew even if he had know him for a sum total of 45minutes he was already falling for him.

"I don't think you're a Loser, a hot one probably" Bill doled the matching grin on brad's face at that sentence, donning on a similar blush from earlier before. Elbowing the sculpted abs of brad hard, well as hard as he could, seeing as the hand on his cock had resumed their familiar motion.

Moaning, he arched his hip upward matching the fast pace brad had taking to wanking his cock. His nipple was released and hands unbuttoned his dress shirt. The growl brad emitted was proof he was very pleased with revealing parch of skin as the shirt was pulled back along the collar; hand returned back to caressing pale creamy skin and teasing his already sensitive nipples . 

The appreciation of exposed skin was made pleased by brad's ravishing act on his neck down the hollow ridge. The hand departed his exposed cock moving along his waist. His pants and underwear were instantly tugged down skillfully.

Brad groaned loudly as he caressed and kneaded the creamy ass. It was so perfect, round, perky and very much spankable; to prove some point he gave a harsh spank and watched, almost drooling at the bouncing ass which had turned a nice shade of red from the treatment. Bill moaned, blushing embarrassingly at pain radiating from his exposed bum, he didn't even know he had a niche for sexual pain well he did now and he wanted brads hands on him again. Well his request was answered, as brad continued to squeeze the soft mounds of flesh.

The caressing hand on creaming chest left towards bill's backside, joining in the erotic bum activity. Brad was intoxicated by the beautiful whine the arousing body against him was emitting. Large hands gave harsh spanks to the exposed bum, kneading and caressing after each spank as if to make atonement. Hungry eyes watched the now red toned bum, the soft globes on his hands was pure pleasure to Brad, he never wanted to stop seeing this ass, he was contemplating threatening bill to walk around pantless after this.

The sharp bite on his bum caused bill to emit an unmanly squeal, his surprise was cut off when wet fingers teased his hole giving the slightest pressure. When had brad lubed his fingers, why did he even have lube to begin at first? His thoughts were halted as he felt those familiar lips on his again; this time bill wasted no time in allowing brad entrance into him, which was about the same time a finger slipped inside his opening.

He consumed the groan brad emitted with his own moan from the sensation of being filled. The finger moved slowly inside him as his breath was been kissed away again. Another finger was pushed with a bit of hesitancy before it slipped in. Rough hand gripped his waist steadying him as brad's moving finger picked up pace.

His insides were stretched apart, the wall and nerve ending of his intimate parts caressed and rubbed making him so hard he couldn't imagine. 'So tight, so fucking hot' was whispered against Bill's kissed swollen lips, he fisted brad's hair as he drowned into the mind-blowing lip lock, moaning to show his approval he enjoyed what was being done to him below there. The third proved hard to enter but eased in after awhile.

Brad stretched the hot hole, growling at the thought of it's vice grip around his throbbing cock. He sank his finger in, going deeper, searching for the spot that would make Bill knee weak begging to be fucked. He knew he found the spot from Bill's instant break from their lip-lock emitting the gasp/scream.

"Augh...oooh...oh s-shit" bill was both half gasping half moaning and half screaming as his spot was being caressed meticulously, who knew what a spot of nerve bundle could render a man moaning like a two bit whore, and he was; hands on the wall pushing his bum back to the penetrating fingers, wishing brad will take a hint and just fuck him already; his cock freely leaking, bouncing between his legs.

The squishing sounds and slight bounce of the reddened cheeks as he watched his sleek fingers move in and out of the outstretched hole left brad growling like an animal.

"Brad...fuck please just...just fuck me already...it hurts I can't hold it any longer". Bill's voice was already parched from all the screaming he had been doing. Both their breaths were already coming in pants, at this point bill knew brad wanted to be inside him as much as he himself. Why the fuck was he taking long?!

Brad's pants were hanging at his feet, he was way too anxious to continue teasing Bill after his begging triad. Bill looked back at the angry red cock between Brad's muscled thighs. He had heard the loosening of belt buckle and he knew he couldn't wait to get a full of Brad's cock and was it a full cock; thick and long 7inch probably, maybe more and angry red at the tip, the foreskin pulled back, angry veins prominent and glistering of precum. Right there bill wanted to get down and worship that cock with his tongue and mouth.

He was prevented from that by the warm hands resting his spin, the soft nudge and lusty look on brad was sigh enough to bend back ward, and he didn't hesitate, pushing back and titling his hips to give a good view of his stretched hole. Just to make him irresistible, bill grip both his ass parting it and gracing brad with what must have been a delicious view from the look on Brad's face.

Brad gave a hard squeeze on his cock to stop him from cumming right then, his cock probably a shade of purple now from the view he had been offered. Growling at the rosy pucker; giving the most enticing wink, shining and glistering wet from the overhead light. Bill eyes lay dilated, mouth open and adored with sheen of sweat. After the look Bill had given his cock he had grown possibly bigger and doing all his best not to cum. 

Both men breathed harsh pants both in the same state of horniness. Brad stroked his cock to ease the tension a bit. Not waiting anymore he guided his cock inside the hole, watching bill all through; whose eyes equally hadn't left him. Slowly he moved in until he was all the way, his balls rubbing the stretched hole. Bill bit his lips, arching his back at the intense feeling. He was beyond full.

Brad groaned deeply, his head thrown back in pleasure from the vice grip on his cock. He desperately wanted to move but he had no intention of hurting bill. He grasped creamy slender waist to gain a bit of balance before looking back at pleasure ridden bill, taking the curt nod that was thrown his way, he began to move. Slowly at first; feeling the stretching wall embracing his cock, in and in out. It was so hot and wet inside; brad had to steady himself lest he lose patience. 

Rough hands gripping his hips hard, Bill was sure would leave marking later on. He felt so good with each slow thrust that brad made; made his inside tighten and his body quiver. Brad must have memorized were his sweet spot was, for he grazed it with every slow movement, making bill go haywire with need. And he needed more, not one to hold back he made sure to voice them.

"Mmm...Brad faster...harder..." Bill croaked out looking back at Brad, and was quite pleased and bit funny with the look on brad's face after his begging, 'twas as if his ego had been stroked 50ways to heaven. He had no time to think how that made him feel for he was rewarded with a sharp thrust, hitting the spot that left his mouth wide open muttering gibberish, later he would die of shame though not now all he want was to be fucked thoroughly and he was.

Soft cheeks were parted, which gave brad more leverage as he penetrated deeper and faster. Growling and thrusting in with inhuman strength. He gave no mercy plunging the tight hole harder and faster. Bill's screams and whine were beautiful sounds to his ears, he moved at an unrelenting pace, ravishing the body against him.

"Fuck...shit...so fucking tight, I could fuck you all day long". Bill moaned hazy with lust enjoying brad's husky voice, his cock was easily leaking precum as it bounced between his trembling thighs; even the smacking sound emitting from brads hips and hard balls on his ass were driving both men crazy, making ill reach near nirvana. 

"Brad! ohh... fuck..Fuck me please...gods so f-fucking good...I'm so close". of loud spank on his already reddened ass, bill knew he was finished, he couldn't breathe in enough air, the tingling feeling had already settled way long and he was so ready to cum. Brad nailed his spot with so much accuracy, never once missing the angle. Bill thought he was going to be a sex addict and request Brad to fuck him like this every day. 

Brad pulled his eyes from the rosy red hole stretched around his cock as he ravished the wet entrance to look at Bill. Hands gripping the wall, his dress shirt hanging loosely from his body, skin flushed and glistering with sweat, cheeks red from pleasure, kissed swollen lips parted emitting beautiful mewls. Brad was ready to cum right there.

"Fuck!...gonna cum..!"

He fucked bill twice faster, doubling his speed and spanking his delectable ass aggressively reaching the peak. Bill screamed as his sweet spot was been rammed pleasurably it was almost painful. Abdomens tightened, buttocks clenched, knees quivered, Bill's body spasmed as hot cum shot out so intensely all his body racked, staining cream taupe walls. Bill's screams were drowned by brad's animalistic growls as he cummed from the excruciatingly painful/pleasured tightness of the hole around his cock as bill cummed, shooting so much hot liquid into the reddened hole it spilled out.

Brad's jerky movement stopped; finally resting his sweaty body behind an equally soak sweat Bill, his chin resting on bills shoulder. Both men breathed in pants as they recovered. Minutes passed and none made any move. 

Bill was anxious and a tad nervous he was just...fantastically fucked by someone he was supposed to be running away from and he couldn't help but smile, the exit door seemed such a far matter from him now, literally. The warm hands encircling his waist made know that the hot sexy man behind him had approved of the smile since he was wearing a shit eating grin.

"My place?...Your place?" Brad asked as he pulled the lovely man near him.

"Your place..." Bill replied smiling as he gestured down were they were probably now stuck like glue." that is after you pull out".

''Naw...I like it here too much" as if to prove his point he wiggled his partly flaccid cock inside. 

"Yea I do...but only when you're hard" Bill pushed his bum back, smirking as he teased Brad. 

"So you like a bit of a discipline eh?" the change of topic left him flushing in embarrassment. Brad was learning how to leave him beet red like a tomato. Of course brad pulled out then, bill won't admit it yet, but he enjoyed the feeling of brad inside him. They both worked on each others clothes until they appeared mildly presentable,' who cared they weren't going to be staying long anyway or so he thought? 

"So...are we...umm going now?" Bill asked shyly, doing his best to avoid a smirking Brad face. 

"Yea...after we get a gin and tonic" Bill was cut shot from anything he was about to say, as brad pulled him forward, his hands encircling his waist as he herded him off to the main wedding arena. And bill's last thoughts as he was wrapped along warm Brad were; 45minutes with a guy he hardly knew...he didn't mind a gin and tonic. 

**A.n:**** -dary! **So how was it?I do hope you found it very interesting; I did too, well in my head. I have no idea yet if I'm going to be writing any Fics on 'how I met your mother' but eh who knows. Review after reading, it makes me happy and if you're a good beta-reader do tell, I really want one.

**OatsxBauguettes**


End file.
